


Leaping Lizards

by Missy



Category: Google Chrome T-Rex Game
Genre: Backstory, Dinosaurs Can Jump, Gen, Humor, Mentorship, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dinosaurs happen to be excellent jumpers.





	Leaping Lizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariesspicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesspicy/gifts).



Dinosaurs happen to be excellent jumpers.

Not a well-known fact, but one the t-rex was proud of. His father had once cleared an entire canyon in a single leap, so clearing a line of cactuses at several running leaps isn’t much of a feat. 

He’s pretty proud of his choices, regardless of that. It’s not a bad pastime, for something he made up on the fly when he was super bored and lonely, and far away from his pod during a big migration. Now it was a fun hobby, a way to keep his legs limber.

He’s so good at it he’s begun to teach the younger members how to jump over them before they end up bumping butt-first into the spiky tops of them.

He’d teach them to keep their feet free of spikes and their heads in the clouds.


End file.
